


FateGOctober

by BlackyLumia



Series: Fuera de Circulos [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Español, FateGOctober, Masta Ame, Multi, Serie de doddles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyLumia/pseuds/BlackyLumia
Summary: Serie de historias cortas (500 palabras) para el FateGOctober de Masta AmeMasta Aisu es la Masta protagonista de esta Chaldea, solo es un poco de su dia a dia en este loco lugar, lleno de Servants, historias y vivencias





	1. Primer Servant (Mephistopheles/Martha)

Era realmente increíble verlos pelear

-¡Vamos Martita! ¿Una bomba más? Tres-Dos-Uno ¡cero! –Una explosión se apoderó uno de los arboles cerca de Santa Martha, haciéndolo caer inmediatamente hacia ella

Martha solo respiro profundo, preparó un buen golpe y rápidamente partió en dos el tronco del árbol que se aproximaba, no importa que fuera su versión Rider, aun así sus puños eran prácticamente mortales

Mephistopheles reía -¡Eso fue hermoso! ¡Intentémoslo otra vez!

-Martha, su NP está listo

-El mío también, ¡ordene Masta!

Ok, era el momento

-¡Santa Martha! ¡Libera tu Noble Fantasma! ¡Tarasque!

Una luz brillante rodeó a Martha, detrás de ella poco a poco la bestia se empezó a formar

-¡Oh! ¡No dejaré que te quedes con toda la diversión!

-Oh, dragón que nunca conoció el amor, ven a mi

-Ojos, lados, rodillas, columna, completo~

-¡Ahora! ¡Ve como estrella! ¡Tarasque!

-¡Explosión iniciada! ¡Ticktock Bomb!

…

-Estoy molida –Dije estirándome un poco

-¿Fue mucho gasto de mana? –Preguntó sinceramente Martha, tratando de examinarme –Es muy temprano para que se sienta de esa manera

-No, para nada, -Le sonreí –A ustedes dos ya estoy acostumbrada desde el inicio, creo que más bien es que he pasado algunas noches en vela ayudando a Andersen con su manuscrito

Mephisto y Martha fueron los dos Servants que fueron los primeros en acudir mi llamado, y desde entonces casi siempre se dedican a entrenar juntos

Por más bizarro que parezca es Mephisto quien es siempre el primero en pedir el entrenamiento, a pesar de que tiene obvia desventaja, y de que los entrenamientos terminan siempre igual, Martha siempre gana

-Tengo curiosidad, Mephisto, ¿Por qué siempre pides pelear contra Martha? Es decir, podríamos ir por Embers o por puertas

-No, no, no, no, no, Masta, usted no lo entiende, es bueno siempre despertar con algo de locura

-Locura es tus intentos de suicidio

-No le preste atención Masta -Martha tocó levemente mi hombro –No es normal entender a un demonio

….

Un poco mas tarde

-Es para cansarse… esta página está mal

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Le pregunté a Andersen mientras tomaba la hoja de vuelta para revisarla

-Un demonio siempre es algo perjudicial para el humano, no importa que tan sujeto este, siempre encuentran huecos legales para causar daño, ese Caster se daña para no tener la fuerza para su plan

-Ok, esta lista la página –Le pasé el escrito –Entonces, ¿Mephisto se daña a propósito para no lastimarme?

-No, no es así

-¿La página o Mephisto? –Pregunté confundida

-No es para “no dañarte”, es para “prolongar tu tiempo de uso lo más posible”, es curioso que justo apenas el apareció, su rival perfecto, una Santa de la iglesia del tipo Rider también apareciera, seguro vio el momento apropiado para prolongar su diversión… la página sigue mal, revisa tu manera de escribir oraciones

-Si tú lo dices –Tomé de nuevo la hoja, tenía sentido lo que me estaba diciendo, pero si era verdad era un poco dulce de Mephisto, aunque sea por interés propio


	2. Servant Favorito (Edmond Dantes/Mordred)

Un alboroto se estaba oyendo afuera de mi cuarto que rápidamente estalló contra mi pared cerca de donde yo estaba dormida

-¡¿Qué rayos?! –Dije ya despierta

-¡Buenos días Masta! –Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca el culpable de lo que acababa de pasar

-¡Mordred!

-¡Estoy aquí para secuestrarla!

Y dicho eso me tomo del cuello de mi piyama y comenzó a arrastrarme

-Creo que deberá volver a llamar a su guardián, Masta, al parecer lo hice pedazos con mi NP

Aun dejándome arrastrar pasé los dedos por la sombra que estaba dejando, unos dedos tocaron los míos desde la sombra, solo sonreí y dejé que Mordred me siguiera arrastrando

Llegamos al simulador, aparentemente nuestro destino

-Hijo mío, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-¡Tengo un plan para volverme más fuerte!

-Ok, lo escucho

-Vamos a programar entrenamiento contra versiones virtuales de cada una de las versiones de mi padre

-Mordred, no creo que sea una buena idea

-No será el real, así no haremos daños a la sala o uno de los dos tendrá que volver al trono… pero para compensar serán todas las versiones, como la versión Assassin y a Ángel, ah, y las Lancer

No pude evitar reírme un poco –Ok, ¿Algo más a la petición?

-No, nada más –Dijo Mordred con una sonrisa en los labios

Y conmigo aun en piyama entramos al simulador

…

Regresé a mi cuarto algo cansada y aun en piyama, lo bueno es que lo encontré reparado

-Asistentes de Chaldea, son un amor

Mordred nunca tiene la necesidad de apiadarse de mis reservas de mana, siempre va directo al spam de su NP

Es decir, no es tan malo, pero requiero descansar y desayunar para reponerme, aunque ya son las 12… no creo que Emiya vaya a querer hacerme algo del menú…

-No es necesario, Masta –Dijo una voz desde las sombras

Un olor a café característico llenó la habitación de repente, preparando dos tazas, lentamente empezó a aparecer Edmond Dantes

-Pues dejaste que me secuestraran –Dije mientras le sonreía

Dantes solo me vio, una sonrisa ligera en su rostro mientras parecía preparar el café

Sabía que se había quedado en mi sombra fingiendo haber vuelto al trono por el ataque de Mordred

-Mordred tenía urgencia de verte, o mínimo eso dijo, pero como no me había comentado nada no le abrí e inmediatamente me atacó directamente con su NP sin darme la oportunidad de preguntar

-Muchas gracias –Le dije aun sonriendo, recibiendo la taza de café, un poco blanco, con bastante azúcar, se bien que no es el gusto del conde, pero desde que me vio en San Valentín como lo preparaba, él ahora lo prepara para mi exactamente igual

-La pelea fue un gran espectáculo, aunque tuvo problemas con las versiones de verano de ambas Arturias, me pregunto si podríamos idear algo en caso de que llegara a darse la oportunidad

-Sería bueno –Dije sonriendo mientras empezábamos a discutir al respecto

Así me gusta pasar mis mañanas, junto con ellos dos


	3. Servant Jojo's Pose

-¡FIGHTING GOOOOLD!

Kintoki había mostrado una singular atracción hacia ciertos animes, especialmente los que él considera “Golden”

Mostrarle Jojo y decirle que tiene una temporada que literalmente se llama “Golden Wind” tal vez fue mala idea

-¡Quisiera que más Servants vieran esto! ¡Boss!

Yup, fue una mala idea mostrarle Jojo

-¿No te parece un poco malo? Es decir, son miembros de una banda de gangsters

-¡Pero la historia de Giorno! ¡Es enteramente dorada! ¡Tiene un sueño que quiere cumplir! ¡Es súper Golden!

Lo bueno que el único que aceptó mi llamado a mi Chaldea fue su versión Rider, el Kintoki Berserker seguro sería aún más ruidoso

-Si no puedo hacer que los demás lo vean, ¡mínimo que hagan las poses!

-¿Perdón?

..

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué? –Nero se veía muy confundida

-Que hagas esta pose –Dijo Kintoki para luego hacer una de las poses típicas de Giorno

Roma = Italia e Italia = Giorno, esa es la explicación de Kintoki

-Pues parece un poco divertido –Dijo Nero sonriendo –Muy bien, lo apruebo, agradécemelo, ¡tendrás el gran honor y placer de verme posar!

…

-No entiendo tu petición- Expresó Martha confundida

-Me gustaría que tu Beowulf pelearan un poco

-Pero bajo que motivo –Dijo Martha, oliendo el gato encerrado a metros de distancia

-Kintoki quiere hacer a Servants a hacer poses, ya sé que sería mejor tu versión Ruler para esto… que tal si mejor haces esta pose –Dije para luego hacer justo la pose de Jotaro, con el dedo en un invisible sombrero

-Uh… ¿así está bien?

….

Por último, nuestro oponente más difícil

-¡Pero qué tontería! ¡Aisu! ¡No me hagas perder mi tiempo en trivialidades como esa!

Ozymandias parecía realmente molesto con la proposición, pero es quien Kintoki tenía más en la mira

-¡Vamos! ¡Todos a los que les hemos preguntado lo han hecho! ¡Además! ¡Tú tuenes una voz muy similar a la de Dio!

Pues en eso tiene razón

-¿Por qué se esfuerzan en hacerme perder el tiempo? –Ozzy parecía empezar a hartarse –Desaparezcan de mi vista antes que llame a la esfinge

-Bueno, si tiene miedo, no hay que perder el tiempo, a buscar al otro chico, Boss

Creo que Andersen también no querrá posar, creo

Pero

-¿Perdón? –El Mr Golden había tocado una fibra sensible en el faraón

-Digo, es normal, tal vez sean muy Golden para usted, no a todos les gusta al parecer

-“Muy Golden”, está bien, tienes mi atención, Rider de Japón, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Te refieres a que no entendería la razón de por qué quieren que pose?

-Bueno, ¿algo así? Tal vez si viera el anime que le hablo lo entendería mejor

Ozzy entrecerró los ojos –Veamos pues, aunque si me haces perder el tiempo en tonterías, te haré desear no haberlo sugerido

Inhalé fuerte, esto solo tiene una de dos soluciones y las dos eran realmente malas

Después de eso tuvimos dos semanas enteras de poses de Jojo y después de eso Nito fue obligada a verlo completo


	4. Noble Phantasma Favorito (Azrael)

-Atiende, que por tu nombre doblan las campanas. Alas de muerte, ¿Has de tajar sus cabezas? ¡Azrael!

La quimera solo dio un pequeño respingo y desapareció como si no hubiera estado ahí, sin embargo no dejó nada detrás de ella

-Y eso fue todo –Dije un poco desanimada

-¿Qué es lo que nubla su mente? Contratista

-Aun me faltan algunas garras, pero bueno, es mejor que farmear piedritas en Babilonia… ¡Fue un gran trabajo! abuelito

El primer Hassan solo asintió levemente, tan levemente que muy apenas se notaba, volvimos a Chaldea

-Estoy cansado –Lord El Melloi II parecía bastante cansado, por alguna razón volver a su “cuerpo más joven” lo hace ponerse un poco amargado

Además que a mi sinceramente me gusta hacerlo enojar, mas con llamarle por el que al parecer es su verdadero nombre

-¿Estás cansado Waver?

Me mira con un poco de desprecio cada vez

-¡Quiero presentar una queja! ¡Masta!

-Te escucho –Dije casi sinceramente

-¡¿Bajo qué circunstancia me tiene en el equipo?! Íbamos contra Berserkers, BERSERKERS, ¿Qué está haciendo un Caster como yo en el equipo?

-Subes el NP del abuelo

Lord El Melloid II me miró en molestia

-Ademas que el NP del abuelo es genial, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

-No negaré que es impresionante, es bastante fuerte y da golpes certeros contra un enemigo, incluso el golpe puede dar a conocer la muerte… ¡Sin embargo! Hay otros Casters que pueden hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo

-Eso no es verdad

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Denme una buena razón para no regresar ahora mismo al trono de los héroes por este trato!

Y como magia él apareció, yo solo se lo señalé a Waver

El Rey de los conquistadores hablando con su versión más joven

Waver pareció querer decir algo, pero las palabras no lograron salir y en su lugar un sonrojo violento se alojó en su rostro

Pareció dar el tema por terminado y se acercó a ambos Riders, yo me fui alejando hacia mi cuarto

Creo que lo único bueno de farmear de esta forma es que puedo ver el NP del abuelo, hasta a veces dos veces seguidas, el NP de Emiya también me gusta, pero la forma en que lo dice el abuelo es algo muy especial

-¿Qué es lo que acontece qué le tiene tan pensativa? –Me detuvo el abuelo antes de llegar a mi cuarto – ¿Es de menester la intervención de mi espada?

-No es nada abuelito, lamento preocuparte

-¿Qué es lo que llena sus pensamientos?

-Estaba pensando en tu NP, y en lo que hiciste con Tiamat y por nosotros en Babilonia, en verdad te lo agradezco, abuelito, también el acudir a mi llamado, así puedo ver tu súper genial NP las veces que quiera –Dije un poco apenada y sonrojada

El abuelo no contestó, solo camino a mi lado hasta que llegue a mi habitación, y me despidió con una leve palmada en el hombro

Para ver ese NP las veces que sea necesario, Waver seguirá trabajando


	5. Medjed

Medjed se supone es un dios de la mitología Egipcia, relacionado con el libro de los muertos, por lo tanto también brinda apoyo a Nitocris que tiene similares dominios

¡Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que son insanamente lindos!

-Nito, necesito tu asistencia

-En verdad no me gusta como acorta mi nombre, pero adelante, dígame lo que se le ofrece, Masta

-¡Podrías invocar a muchos Medjed?

Nito me miró un poco extrañada pero asintió

Al día siguiente mi plan empezó

-¡Masta!

Mordred llegó a la cafetería con algo cargando en sus brazos

-¡Sé que tiene que ver con esto! –Dijo mostrándome el Medjed que le encargué que la siguiera

Traía una pequeña peluca y la clarent de papel pegada a su cuerpo con cinta

-¡¿Qué es este mini yo?!

-Hoy es el día de los Medjed, el día en que los Medjed adoptan a una persona por un día y les dan bendiciones y suerte al finalizar el día si pasan todo el día con ellos, si son alejados solo un día de mala suerte, solo hice más fácil que se distinguiera a quien habían “adoptado” -Mentí

-Suena muy sospechoso

-Pues mira –Dije señalando a los demás

Los Medjeds caminaban cerca de los Servants llevando pelucas o adornos para significar al sirviente, también su arma hecha de papel y pegada con cinta a sus cuerpos

-Pues parece que sí es verdad… ¡pero le tendré vigilada masta! –Dijo para luego volverse a llevar a su Medjed en brazos

Algunos otros ya se habían acercado a quejarse, y les había dado la misma explicación, solo lo habían aceptado y seguían con sus actividades de siempre

Nito quería decirles la verdad pero le dije que sería divertido para los Medjeds, al parecer estos aceptaron o asintieron o hicieron algo así porque Nito me dejó seguir con la broma

Había puesto peluca y accesorios confeccionados por el Tío Vlad la mayoría y otros hechos por mí

Mi favorito es definitivamente el de Arturia Alter Lancer, además de lo anterior le había puesto un top de bikini y relleno para que luciera como los pechos de Arturia, se veía muy divertido el “fantasmita” con eso y Arturia se veía ligeramente confundida, si no es que apenada

Hasta a Jalter le hizo algo de gracia la idea, creo que sabía que era una broma mía, secuestró el de sus “hermanas” y dijo no entregarlo hasta que hicieran un favor para ella, aunque aún no se cual es

Quien se lo había tomado mejor de todos fue Nobu, le esta “enseñando” a usar armas aunque el Medjed no tenía brazos con que sostenerlo

La jugarreta si duro todo el día, al final de este los Mebjeb solo se inclinaron y lanzaron una especie de brillitos azulados sobre todos y desaparecieron de uno en uno

Nito dicen que están agradecidos y se divirtieron mucho, no lanzaron ningún hechizo de buena suerte, pero esperan que se haya visto como uno

Aunque el Medjed con el bikini aun aparece seguido


	6. OC Master (Fujimaru Aisu)

-Ok, comencemos la entrevista

-Si, por supuesto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu edad?

-Fujimaru Aisu, 24 años

Da Vinci se rió, con mi 1.50 de estatura y cara de niña sé que no lo aparento, ya se ha vuelto broma local entre los Servants decirme que no puedo beber por ser menor de edad, ya no me molesto en corregirlos

-¿Nacionalidad?

-Aunque mi… progenitor es japonés, perdí la nacionalidad japonesa hace mucho, soy Mexicana y viví con mi madre en México hasta los 23 años

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a la organización para la preservación del Orden Humano, Finis Chaldea?

-En un viaje a Japón, vi un panfleto de reclutamiento y decidí aplicar

Había recién terminado una relación con quien fue mi pareja durante 3 años, mi progenitor buscaba quitarnos una pensión alimenticia con que nos manteníamos mientras seguíamos estudiando yo y mi hermano menor, el viaje a Japón habría sido mi última oportunidad de poner mi vida en orden

No importa los peligros ni las cicatrices de batalla, siempre estaré agradecida a Chaldea de lo que me ofreció

Una vez restaurada la humanidad, pude volver a contactar con mi madre y con mi hermano, al parecer están bien, pero confundidos de que había pasado el año pasado

-¿Cuál es tu función en Chaldea?

Ahí estaba la pregunta difícil

-Serví como Masta temporal de sirvientes, el Doctor Romani Archaman realizaba las invocaciones y los contratos con los sirvientes, todos los miembros de Chaldea cedían mana para poder sustentar los requerimientos de energía

Da Vinci suspiró –Solo espero que nos crean realmente, solo necesitamos tener todos los documentos que nos avalen

-Espero los terminen a tiempo –Dije sonriendo

-Sin embargo… Aisu

-Dígame

-No quiero que olvides lo que has hecho por nosotros, puede que el mundo no sepa, pero en esta Chaldea de miles en los universos, tú eres una heroína, la última Masta en la historia de la humanidad

Sonreí débil, me gusta más lo que dice el documento falso, que Romani fue el verdadero héroe de todo esto, realmente lo fue

-Bueno, esto concluye la práctica de hoy, aun te fallan algunas palabras cuando hablas de tu historia, pero con un poco de práctica estarás lista

Asentí y ambas salimos de la sala donde nos encontrábamos, yo me dirigí a mi cuarto

-No pareces muy feliz

Edmond se materializo desde mi sombra

-No me gusta recordar el pasado

En Chaldea no sabía lo que me esperaba, pero mi cabeza me decía inconscientemente “esto es mejor que lo que estabas viviendo”

-Pero el presente y el porvenir están enfrente de nosotros

Sonreí tristona aun, temía regresar a la vida que tenía antes, y pronto puede que sea obligada a eso

Edmond solo depositó su mano en mi cabeza, y la acaricio, bajo por mi rostro hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola un poco también

\- Attendre, Esperer

Le sonreí, son justo sus palabras las que me han guiado, las que no importa lo que pase me mantiene optimista

-Wait and hope


	7. OC Servant (Porfirio Diaz Avenger)

En un sueño oscuro, veo a un hombre frente al fuego, sentado en un gran sillón

Sus ojos cansados, su cuerpo vencido, solo miraba al fuego con cierta melancolía en su mirar

Me acerque al pobre hombre

-30 años fueron –Dijo sin que aún le dijera nada –Cuando mi predecesor real estuvo hasta el día de su muerte, 30 años fueron los suficientes para hacerme un villano

No sabía que responder, un pollo apareció del sillón y se acercó a mí, viéndome detenidamente

-¿Tu qué piensas? Mi querida niña, ¿soy realmente un villano?

Permanecí en silencio un momento –A pesar de que México había avanzado tecnológica y económicamente, la distribución de tierras y la trata a los campesinos no era la correcta, tenían derecho a revelarse, pero eso trajo a un siglo de peleas y corrupción que dejaría las cosas solo un poco mejor en el nuevo milenio, y solo gracias a otra guerra

El hombre calló ante mis palabras

-A pesar de que lo que hizo estuvo lleno de corrupción y violencia, el país nunca fue más próspero a los ojos de los otros países, y me parece realmente cruel que no le hayan permitido regresar a su tierra

-Entonces ¿Soy un villano? ¿O un héroe?

-Ninguno de los dos –Dije claramente

El hombre rió, poniéndose de pie, su cuerpo recuperando fuerza, su mirada recuperando viveza

El General Porfirio Díaz, en su vejez pero en su mejor momento, estaba frente a mí, mirándome con ojos como fuegos

-Te he estado esperando, Masta de Chaldea, la última Masta

La sala se ilumino de pronto, volviéndose un campo de guerra

Soldados muertos en batalla, sangre derramada, el sonido de cañones y de disparos

-Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi ejército

-Edmond

De mi sombra, Edmond Dantes apareció lentamente

-Pensé que algo malo estaba pasando cuando la cabra que le regaló Vlad estaba haciendo ruidos extraños

-Y aun Servants siguen apareciendo en mis sueños, ¿crees que es un ruler? Es un mandatario de país

-Kuhahahahaha –Edmond rió fuerte

-Eso es un no

-Aisu, como si no pudieras distinguir a nuestra clase a primera vista

Suspiré fuerte –No quería que fuera el caso

Miramos hacia el General, el pollo se acercó a nosotros , tratando de picotear a Dantes

-Maldita sea –Dijo tratando de patear al animal

-Oh rayos –Lo bueno que tenía mi uniforme de Chaldea, le cedí la habilidad de evadir a Edmond -¡Viene su NP! ¡No te distraigas!

-Ese gallo quiere maíz, pero ha llegado a mi punto de paciencia, es mejor terminar todo rápido y efectivamente

El pollito volvía de regreso con Porfirio, unos 5 fantasmas se materializaron detrás de él, todos con armas en sus manos

-¡Matalos en caliente!

Una fuerte explosión salió de las armas hacia nosotros, Edmond me cubrió con su capa mientras el esquivaba las balas que iban hacia él

-¡Ok, nuestro turno!

Porfirio Diaz, clase avenger, no lo volví a ver después del sueño, pero si me hubiera gustado que acudiera a mi llamado


	8. Protagonista Favorito (Waver Velvet)

¡¿Dónde rayos esta mi piyama?!

He buscado por todos lados pero solo se me hace más tarde

-¿Masta? Pensé que ya se habia retirado a descansar –Waver se acercó a mí, un libro en sus manos

-Hola Waver

-Lord El Melloi II

-Bueno, ¿Qué haces?

-Esa es mi pregunta

Le explique que no encontraba mi piyama, ni en la zona de lavado de Chaldea

-Es un poco interesante, Si le ayudo a encontrarla, ¿me dejará libre de las minas de QP mañana?

-Si la encuentras, más bien

-Hecho

-Aquí es la última vez que la vi –Dije mostrándole una silla que estaba en mi cuarto

-¿El conde no vio a nadie entrar o salir?

Edmond se manifestó desde mi sombra –Arturia Lily vino en la tarde, esperó un momento adentro y luego se fue, luego Mordred vino buscando a Aisu, entro para comprobar que no estuviera, y luego se fue, Jack también vino, entró un momento y luego se fue

-¿Viste si tenían la piyama alguna de ellas?

-Arturia es seguro que no, pero Mordred estaba en total armadura y de Jack es difícil recordar su apariencia con esa habilidad suya, mucho menos ver si llevaba algo con ella

Waver se quedó en silencio –Masta, convoque aquí a nuestras tres sospechosas

Las tres Servants estaban frente a nosotros

-Así que la piyama de Masta, estaba cuando yo entre en la habitación

-¿Ah? Por supuesto que no la tome, para cuando yo llegue no había nada

-¿Mamá piensa que nosotros la robamos? –Me preguntó Jack

-No en si robar –Se adelantó Waver –Más bien, “ocultar” –Miré en confusión a Waver –“Why done it”, en si no importa cuando ni donde, sino él porque

Asentí –Un “crimen” no se hace sin un motivo, regla de la novela negra

Waver me sonrió y luego se volvió a las tres Servants –Solo una de ustedes tiene un motivo claro de por qué llevarse la piyama de Masta Aisu, y la respuesta yace en la silla

-¿La silla?

-Masta, toque el asiento de la silla

Me acerqué y toque el asiento

Estaba pegajoso, como cuando se te derrama gaseosa y no la limpias bien

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Arturia se acercó con cuidado y pareció olfatear algo –Es un olor muy dulce y a frutas, ¡no hay duda alguna Masta! ¡Ese olor es de malteada de fresa!

-¿Malteada de-? Oh…

Todos volteamos a ver a Mordred

-Edmond –Nuevamente apareció de mi sombra -¿Mordred traía algo con ella cuando entro?

-Ya se lo ha de imaginar –Dijo el Avenger sonriendo

-¿Eh? Y-yo no fui, ¡n-no sé de qué hablan!

Tardamos un rato en hacerla confesar, pero confesó hasta el último detalle

Como por accidente derramó la malteada cuando se sentó SOBRE mí piyama, como la ocultó en su armadura y…

-Y luego no la entregaste por…

-Trate de limpiarla –Dijo Mordred apenada –Pero la llene de azúcar de churros…

¿También estabas comiendo churros?

Luego de mi piyama ser recuperada y lavada todo volvió a la normalidad, y Waver obtuvo su día libre


	9. Kemono/Animal/Furry (Tamamo Cat)

El día de un gato/perro/zorro empieza siempre desde muy temprano, checar que no te hayan crecido más colas, maldecir a la original, cosas similares

Un rápido baño de tina más tarde, rápido, pero limpio, Tamamo Cat sale de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina

-¡Buenos días wan!

Emiya, Raikou y Boudica le saludan de regreso y empiezan con el desayuno

Chaldea actualmente lo conforman más de 100 sirvientes, incluidos ellos, sin contar a las más de 50 personas de staff

Pero lo más demandante es alimentar a las agujero oscuro, con la llegada de la Lancer, se ha vuelto aún más difícil

-¡Quiero Spam!

-¡Spam!

-¡Pollo frito!

-¡Eso no es desayuno!

-Yo quiero un omurice

-¿Tienen carne de vaca intergaláctica? Me gustaría un filete

-Este… también un omurice… sí, creo que estaría bien

-¡¿Cuántas Arturias tenemos que servir?!

-No las llames –Respondía Emiya – Es mejor no contarlas

Luego de las Arturias, llegaban los comedores ordinarios pero madrugadores

Los faraones llegaban, pedían un desayuno algo elaborado pero normal, no como Shakespeare que nunca se le entiende su orden

Fran también era una de las que llegaba muy temprano junto con Mordred, una malteada de fresa con una orden de arroz y salchichas para Mordred y un desayuno estilo europeo para Fran

Los otros Berserkers, menos Bunyan, comen carne, se les cocina la carne primero a pesar de sus quejas al respecto por recomendación de Masta Aisu

Cat entiende en parte el sentimiento, pero también entiende a Raikou de que una buena comida debe hacerse con mucho amor y cuidado y cariño, no solo servir a niños lo que quieren

Después de mucho llegan los Casters, amodorrados y a veces medio muertos, un buen café y un desayuno bien hecho los reanima

Hasta la original llega en este punto, las dos de ella, y cada mañana exigen que Emiya o Raikou les sirvan, nunca toman el plato más apetecible y obviamente envenenado que Cat les prepara

La familia EMIYA, del Assassin, llega un poco más tarde, Illya para este punto se está muriendo de hambre, unos hotcakes siempre parecen animarlos

Y casi la última en llegar es Masta junto con Edmond y Mashu, sabemos que Edmond le da café en las mañanas, así que un desayuno ligero después es lo ideal, los otros dos piden siempre un desayuno del día

Terminando el desayuno toca lavar, y hasta que llegue algún servant con el NP necesario para lavar trastes, Cat está encargada de hacerlo, efectiva, dedicada y perfectamente, como toda buena esposa

Luego de la comida bajo la misma rutina, entrenamiento con Embers, siempre gratificante dejar salir algo de tensión

Y luego de la cena, una ida al cuarto de Masta, pasando por Edmond, para platicar con ella, no todos los días se puede, pero es agradable cuando se puede

Luego a dormir, un mandil fresquecito es perfecta piyama, en cobijas recién lavadas con la sensación de los rayos del sol de la tarde aun en ellas

-Good Night –Dice mientras cae dormida


	10. Lily servant (Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Santa Lily).)

Jalter Lily se apresuró a toda prisa por mi puerta,

-¡Ocúlteme Masta!

Inmediatamente después se metió debajo de mi cama a una velocidad asombrosa

Con cuidado levante la sabana para verla

-Ok, ¿de quién huyes?

-De Jack y Alice

-¿Jugando a las escondidas?

-No

-Oh –Me daba una idea entonces

Edmond solo me miró desde la puerta y la cerró

Yo estaba revisando los papeles de Andersen, ya que terminara su reunión con los otros escritores, aka, solo con Shakespeare, vendría por el para encuadernarlo… aunque la cantidad e QP que utiliza para eso es tremenda, como él no lo farmea…

-¿Qué hace Masta? –Me preguntó Jalter Lily desde debajo de la cama

-Terminando un manuscrito para Andersen

-¿Es un cuento?

-¿Algo así?

Sentía la mirada de Lily sobre mi

-Si quieres venir a leerlo –Le dije-Tal vez tú veas algo que yo no veo

Lily se quedó en silencio un momento -¿Puede ser desde aquí abajo? Por si llegan Jack y Alice

-Ok –Dije mientras reía un poco –Si necesitas luz te puedo prestar una lámpara

-Si por favor

Jack y Nursery no llegaron y pasó el rato, poco antes de la cena Andersen llegó a mi cuarto

-Conde, ¿nos puede preparar un poco de café?

-Como gusten –Dijo para luego desaparecer en el pasillo

-¿Y bien Aisu? ¿Terminaste con lo que te encargue?

-No me gustó el final –Se oyó desde debajo de la cama

Andersen miró confundido, Lily salió con cuidado desde debajo de la cama, sacudiéndose el polvo un poco

-¿Qué puedes saber tu sobre la historia que queremos plasmar?

-¿Por qué la protagonista no tiene un final feliz?

Andersen parecía molesto –Por qué no se lo ganó, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, actuó de manera arrogante y egoísta durante todo el viaje, no escuchando lo que decían los demás

Jalter se quedó un momento en silencio, con algunas lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos

-¿Y por qué rayos estas llorando?

-Es que es una historia muy bonita para un final tan triste

Ahora fue Andersen quien se quedó en silencio, como pensando que responder

-¿Aisu? Tu qué piensas al respecto

-Pues estoy de acuerdo que la protagonista aun no merece un final feliz –Dije asintiendo –Pero tal vez podamos modificar un poco el final

-Por supuesto que no, la historia debe de estar conclusa –Dijo molesto –La historia tendría que cambiar por completo di le damos a la protagonista un final feliz

En eso tenía razón

-Bueno… entonces así está bien –Dijo Jalter en un murmullo –La historia es muy bonita, no me gustaría que cambiara tanto, aunque no tenga un final feliz

Otro silencio, pero esta vez, Andersen no dijo nada, solo se sentó y comenzó a leer

Edmond llegó poco después, traía con las dos tazas de café y una de chocolate para Jalter, ella ya no hizo ningún comentario, Andersen solo regañándome por lo “mala editora que soy”

Cuando llegó la noche en forma escolté a Lily a su cuarto


	11. Chapter 11

Aun no entiendo cómo funciona Illya, esto es directamente sacado de un anime

A un segundo está en Chaldea feliz, al otro se va a toda prisa a Fuyuki y va a la escuela ahí como niña normal

Me gustaría saber un poco más de ella, es la verdad, pero aun no me he animado a conversar con ella al respecto

-¡El otro día tome la carta de berserker y salió este gran cuchillo! Al principio no sabía manejarlo pero… ¿Masta? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si… sí, estoy bien –Dije mientras volvía de mis pensamientos para ayudar a Illya con su tarea

Illya me miró algo preocupada, traté de sonreírle para decirle que no era nada, pero parece que no me creyó

-¡Hagamos un juego Masta!

-¿Un juego? –Pregunté curiosa

-¡Sí! Masta, tratemos de imaginar a la otra como alguna clase de Servant

-Ok, entonces vas tu primero, ¿Qué clase de Servant seria?

Illya se quedó pensando un momento, pero parecía que se le estaba dificultando mucho

-Trato de imaginar pero no me viene una imagen clara a la mente, ¿Ruler? ¿Caster?

No pude evitar reírme un poco, con lo mala maga que soy y mi relación con Edmond, ninguno de los dos quedaban

-¿No le parece? –Dijo Illya sonrojada

-No es como si me burlara de tus elecciones –traté de aclarar –Solo que, por como soy y con quien me relaciono más, no me imagino como ninguno de los dos

-¡Pero se puede! Como yo que soy Caster

“Pero tú eres una buena maga, yo no tanto” pensé, aunque Emiya comentó que hay otra versión más poderosa de Illya en su Fuyuki

-¡Pienso entonces que Caster! –Dijo aun sonriendo -¿Y yo Masta? Si fuera otra clase, ¿Qué clase seria?

-Caster te queda bastante bien –Dije concretamente –Aunque… tal vez con poquito más fuerte que te volvieras de pronto, podrías ser buen berserker

-¿Eso considera Masta? –Dijo mirándome con una actitud un poco derrotada

A mí me gustaría verte de esa manera, no enloquecida ni nada, pero con una súper fuerza que haga que usar a Merlín parezca ser injusto con lo que nos enfrentemos

-Pues en traje de bestia te quedaría perfectamente berserker

-¡Ruby! –Illya se sonrojó hasta las orejas, yo me reí

-Sigamos con la tarea, luego se nos puede hacer más tarde

Al día siguiente me encontré a Illya platicando con Heracles en el comedor

-¿Me enseñarías como ser una buena berserker? –Le oí decir

Herc volteo a la niña, sin emitir sonido

-¡Es que eres muy grande y muy fuerte! ¡Me gustaría entrenar contigo!

Un grito de guerra del Berserker asustó un poco a Illya quien se movio en su asiento

-¿Y aunque sea verte entrenar?

Heracles no respondió, pero sí dio un pulgar arriba a Illya

-¡¿En verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias Basaka!

Heracles parecía confundido

-Así a veces te llama Masta, ¿puedo llamarte así también?

Heracles asintió


End file.
